


Lets play~

by silentkiss123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentkiss123/pseuds/silentkiss123





	Lets play~

{All my stories so far include nekos I love them i am so sorry v.v} 

 

He hated this. He despised the woman and her dumb experiments. But, he did owe her one. Without her help he probably wouldn't have his darling (Name). He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes as the shitty woman retracted some odd colored liquid from a bottle and into the syringe. "Oi shitty glasses I swear if this harms me in any way I will kill you." He said, glaring at the woman who simply laughed. "Relax Corporal Shorty~! You'll be fine! I think.." She said, muttering the last part of course. 

"Are you sure this is safe Hanji?" You asked worriedly. Levi made sure you were there in case anything went wrong, and by wrong he meant making sure she didn't kill him with whatever that was. Hanji simply walked closer to the annoyed Corporal, that creepy smile spread across her face. "Yes yes it's safe blah blah blah. Now, hold still shorty!" She said, plunging the needle into the man's arm before he even had time to react. Levi grunted from the feeling of the odd liquid seeping into him, and from the small pain of practically being stabbed with a needle, of course. "Hanji!" You shrieked, not liking her carelessness, "at least try being more gentle!" "Oh he's fine!" she said, rolling her eyes as she removed the needle once it was empty. 

"Levi, how do you feel?" You asked, cautiously moving closer to the man as he stared at Hanji with a murderous glare. He relaxed slightly when he felt your gentle touch against his cheek, "I'm fine. I think." He said, standing up and rubbing the spot where the needle had gone. The moment he stood he suddenly felt dizzy, causing him to sit back down. "Levi??" You asked, frightened by his sudden act. "(Name), something's wrong.." he said, causing you to immediately turn to Hanji. Your death glare could rival Levi's, and the glare you gave her suddenly made her back away. "Hanji.." You hissed, "What did you do." "N-Now now (N-Name)! I'm sure he'll be just fine!" She said quickly, trying to keep you from murdering her. But sadly the moment she said that, Levi blacked out. 

 

When Levi opened his eyes, he recognized his bedroom. He tried to sit up, but immediately laid back down when he felt a horrible headache. He tried again, much slower this time, and luckily succeeded. As he looked around, he started to remember what happened. 'I'll kill her.' He thought to himself. He sighed and started to run his fingers through his hair when he suddenly felt something rather..fluffy. He quickly got up, ignoring the headache and ran to look in the mirror. What he saw horrified him more than anything ever did. There, on top of his head, were two cute fluffy little cat ears, same color as his hair. As he slowly turned his head, he was met with something he hoped wouldn't be there, a long black tail. Levi growled, or rather hissed, angrily as he shut his eyes, gritting his teeth angrily. "HANJI!!" He yelled, absolutely furious. 

After hearing his yell you made your way out of Levi's bathroom, wrapped only in a towel. You decided to take a shower to try and calm down (and think of ways to make Hanji's death look like an accident). "Levi! Are you alri-" You cut yourself off as you gasped, stunned at what you saw. There before your very eyes was a cute little kitty Levi! You started giggling, but that giggling was soon interrupted by full blown laughter. Levi stared at you, annoyed, and a little hurt, since you, of all people, were LAUGHING at him. "Something funny (Name)?" That laughter soon stopped when you heard his tone of voice. He was not pleased. "I-I'm sorry Levi! It's just you're so..so.." "If you say cute I swear I will kill you." He said, glaring at you. "Fine. Adorable!" You said, giggling. Levi simply rolled his eyes, he should've known you'd still find something to say. 

You smiled at him, before walking over to his bed and taking a seat, then something dawned on him. "Oi, why the hell are you naked?" He asked, his eyes scanning over your body. "I was taking a shower." You stated simply. The longer he stared, he started to get a rather familiar feeling. He unconsciously started purring, his cute little tail swaying back and forth happily. He was snapped back to reality when he heard you giggling again. "What's funny this time?" He asked, getting annoyed with all this giggling. "Oh Levi, you're purring~! How cute~!" You said, still giggling. "I am NOT cute." He said bitterly. You got up and walked over to him and started petting him. He glared at you, but couldn't help the fact that he was purring. It did feel good. Like, really good. 

"Don't be angry kitten." You cooed, still petting him. "Come here and let me make you feel all better~." you smiled, knowing he couldn't resist. You walked backwards to the bed, Levi following you like a helpless pup..er..kitten. You sat on the bed, but Levi quickly pushed you down, crawling on top of you. "Good boy~." you whispered in his ear, before he suddenly captured you lips in a heated and passionate kiss. He quickly threw off your towel, happy about the lack of clothing. He started trailing kisses down your neck, earning a rather loud moan once he reached your sweet spot. As Levi was distracted with your neck, you suddenly flipped him over, sitting on his lap. "Sorry kitten," you said, smirking at the frown he gave you when you called him "kitten". "I'm afraid you won't be leading this time sweetie. Now then, be a good kitty or I'll have to leave you this way." You said, brushing your fingertips against the rather large bulge underneath his pants. Levi shuddered underneath your touch, letting out a small mewl from the feeling. You couldn't help but chuckle, it was too adorable. You stared at his tail and raised an eyebrow, "what does this do?" You asked, slowly stroking his tail. Levi quickly bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. Why that felt good he would never know. A smirk slowly spread across your face as you continued stroking his tail with one hand, undoing his pants with the other. As you released his member he let out a sigh of relief, finally released. That relief was soon gone as you ran your finger over the tip, still stroking his tail. "Lets see how much the sweet kitty can take~" You cooed, Levi glaring at you. "You wouldn't." He said, slowly sitting up, only stopping once his face was mere centimeters from yours. "Oh? You watch me." You said, glaring right back at him. 

~~The next Day brought to you by Levi Kitty~~ 

Levi was exhausted, back to normal, but absolutely exhausted. You were never one to bluff, but he didn't know you could ware him out like this. "Levi~" you called, walking into his office. "What is it." He said, not looking away from his paper work. "Can we play again?" You asked, causing Levi to look up and nearly choke at what he saw. There you stood, your cute little tail swaying back and forth happily. "This little kitty needs punishing, Corporal~." 

Le End~


End file.
